Such a sensor arrangement is, for example, known from the DE 41 15 747 C2. The known sensor arrangement comprises a transmitting-receiving device with a transmitting part for the emission of light into an observation space and a receiving part for the detection of the light reflected in the observation space. The essential disadvantage of this sensor arrangement is that it comprises a high sensitivity with respect to interfering environmental influences, especially with respect to moisture and contaminations.